parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Solid Snake Goes to Vancouver Downtown (149)
Cast * (it was Solid Snake was wearing black T-shirt, black shorts, black shoes and bandana for the summertime) * (NBC Warfare Troops throws off Solid Snake towards the house.) * Solid Snake: Whoa! * Artric Warfare Troops: Give the word, old man, sir! And I'll show you the color of his insides! * Solid Snake: Red! Red! They're red! * (It was Revolver Ocelot was wearing normal.) * Revolver Ocelot: Stow your cutlass, Artric Warfare. I want a better look at his outsides first. * Solid Snake: Revolver Ocelot! * Revolver Ocelot: Well, seeing as how me men plucked you out of the room like a drownin' field rat, you'll be joinin' our happy family as our new cabin boy. * Solid Snake: Thanks, but I already have a family, I really should be getting home now! * Revolver Ocelot: Oh, I think you are home! Ha ha ha! * (It was Otacon was wearing normal.) * Otacon: Revolver Ocelot, touch one hair and on the boy's head and you will be answering to me! * Revolver Ocelot: Welcome aboard, Otacon! Ha ha! * (Otacon enters the house.) * Revolver Ocelot: You wouldn't happen to be going after me downtown, would you, now? * Otacon: You ain't got any downtown worth goin' after! * Genome Soldiers: No downtown?! * Revolver Ocelot: He's lyin'! There's plenty of treasure for all of ya! Search him! The boy, too. * Solid Snake: Aaaah! Colonel, my foot hurts! * Roy Campbell: That's because you are own outgrown this! Here, let's put a new ones, OK? * Heavily Armed Troops: Why, looky here! Here it be Revolver Ocelot! * Revolver Ocelot: What might it this here be? * Solid Snake: (straining) Money, it's yours, keep it! * Artric Warfare Troops: Money, he says! * Heavily Armed Troops: Keep it, he says! * (Solid Snake and Otacon drops down to the ground and the Artric Warfare Troops and Heavily Armed Troops laughing with hugging) * Revolver Ocelot: Hmm, Library card. * Kenneth Baker: Library card? * Revolver Ocelot: A cabin boy don't need no library card! Ha ha ha! * Otacon: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Otacon aims to own his way, to get off the Solid Snake's house, when suddenly he sees something from afar. One of them the first one the man singer named, Bill Medley from I've Had the Time of My Life by Dirty Dancing Music Video is a crows nest and holding a scope, calls out to Revolver Ocelot.) * Bill Medley: (singing) Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth...and I owe it all to you. * (Another one of them the second one the woman singer named, Jennifer Warnes from I've Had the Time of My Life by Dirty Dancing Music Video is a crows nest and holding a scope, calls out to Revolver Ocelot.) * Jennifer Warnes: (singing) 'Cause I've... Had the time of my life... And I owe it all to you!! * Solid Snake: (frightened) Colonel, Colonel! * Roy Campbell: You know, that's all right you didn't figure out this one. You can do it feel like that. * Solid Snake: I know, Colonel! * (meanwhile at the downtown) * Otacon: Stay on your toes, Snake. When the go for the gold while make your break. * Revolver Ocelot: Quit your squawkin'! Look to the map. What's it say? * Artric Warfare Troops: It's, uh, in the middle, by the waterfall. * Heavily Armed Troops: No, it's east by some broccoli. * Revolver Ocelot: GIMME THAT! * Kenneth Baker: Broccoli. * Revolver Ocelot: You half-wits! It's west, by a tree! East, by broccoli! * (at the Commodore Lanes Bowling and Billiards) * (As the song plays from We Are Family in Single by Sister Sledge. It was Olie, Zowie and Billy from Rolie Polie Olie.) * Solid Snake: (turns around to see Olie, Zowie, Billy dance) Olie... Zowie... Billy? You're alive? It can't be! * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody sing! We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody sing! * Olie Polie: (singing) Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by. * Olie Polie, Zowie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) And! * Olie Polie: (singing) And we fly just like birds of a feather I won't gem no lie! * Olie Polie, Zowie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) Fall! * Olie Polie: (singing) And all of the people around us they say can they be that close. Just let me state for the record we're giving love in a family does. * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody sing! * Olie Polie: (singing) Sing it to me! * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) We are family, I got all my sisters with me! We are family, get up everybody sing! * Olie Polie: (singing) Living life respond and we've just begun, to get our share of the world still alive! * Olie Polie, Zowie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) Hi! * Olie Polie: (singing) High ropes we have for the future and our goal's in sight. We no we don't get depressed here's what we call our golden rule. * Olie Polie, Zowie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) Have faith in you and the things you do you won't go wrong! * (it was Basil from The Great Mouse Detective, and he enter the stage) * Basil: Huh? * Olie Polie: (singing) Oh no, this is our family Jewel. * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) We are family! * Basil: (singing) Yeah, yeah sing it to me! * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) I got all my sisters with me, we are family! * Basil: (singing) Oh I can hear you now! * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) Get up everybody and sing we are family, I got all my sisters with me...we are family! * Basil: (singing) Get up, get up now! * Olie Polie and Billy Bevell: (singing) Get up everybody and sing! * (as the song ends, everyone clapped) * Basil: (shouts) YOU ROCK!! * Billy Bevell: Thanks, Olie! You sing along with Sister Sledge from We are Family! * (Basil going over the Ratigan's room at the bowling) * Basil: That's him, sewer rat. But I don't get it. Ratigan, I know what you're thinking, but I don't know nothin' about this. We set him up for good. * (it was Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective) * Ratigan: Basil, I do not wish that I should share 50% of the business with my partner thousand years. * Basil: You want that I should go squeeze his head with the pliers? * Ratigan: Basil, that is no way to treat an old friend. Friends must be handled in a friendly and business like way. * (Solid Snake and Otacon still bowling alley with Roy Campbell.) * Solid Snake: (roll the ball and hit 5-pin) OH, YEAH!! HA HA! * Roy Campbell: WAY TO GO, SNAKE!